Benutzer Diskussion:Marnic
Willkommen Hi, Captain Tsubasa Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Forum:Verbesserungen am Wiki. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12. Mär. 2012, 17:58:07 Danke aki, da komm ich sicher darauf zurück. Bin ja noch blutiger Anfänger.;) Danke Hi aki, nochmals vielen Dank für die herzlichen Willkommensgrüße. Der Standard-Begrüßungstext ist aber auch ganz nett.^^ Es freut mich sehr, dass ich mein bescheidenes CT-Wissen in dieses Wiki nun auch hier einbringen kann. Was Ihr hier bisher auf die Beine gestellt habt, ist wirklich sensationell und macht echt großen Spaß beim Durchlesen. Je mehr hier dran mitarbeiten und konstruktive Beiträge verfassen, umso schöner wird doch das Wiki. ;) Danke für Dein Angebot. Sicher werde ich Dich mit Fragen löchern, da ich ja, was das Erstellen angeht, ein absoluter Grünschnabel bin.^^ Ich wechsel dazu nur noch auf Deine Diskussionsseite ;) Bis gleich.:) Marnic 19:14, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, ich hab dir mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben ^^ - Aki-chan86 18:38, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Zusatz: Ich danke dir auch, dass dir das Wiki gut gefällt. Bei manchen Seiten, denke ich auch, das die noch mehr ausgebaut werden könnten. Dein Lon spornt mich auch noch mehr an, bin ich ja auch schon länger daran beteiligt ^^ - Aki-chan86 19:04, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ^^ Hey, Hab ich schon gesehn und Dir natürlich geantwortet. Gleich mal noch ne Frage hinterhergeschoben.^^ Na klar, Gutes muss eben gelobt werden. Ich finde es echt super, dass es ein solches Wiki über Captain Tsubasa überhaupt gibt. Da macht nicht nur das Stöbern Spaß, auch das Bearbeiten. Also, wir sehn uns.:) GLG Marnic 20:40, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Marnic, toll dass sich auch wieder wer am Wiki beteiligt ^^. Kann der Wiki ja nur gut tun. Ja, dass da oben ist der Standardempfang also wollte ich dich erstmal noch mal persönlich begrüßen und freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit. Wenn Twenny auch wieder auftaucht wäre dass natürlich ideal. Aber alles hat seine Zeit, schließlich bin ich auch nicht gerade unbeteiligt, daran dass es im Wiki nicht vorwärts gegangen ist. Wenn du Fragen hast, weiß du ja, dass du mir gern schreiben kannst ^^ - Aki-chan86 07:49, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Hi Marnic, da ich deinen Rat schätze und ich mir auch nicht immer sicher bin (ja ich als Admin brauch auch mal Hilfe xD), dachte ich frag mal dich. Wir haben ja für einige Familien auch schon Familienartikel. Glaubst du ich sollte für Schneiders Familie auch einen erstellen? ^^ Wäre eigentlich theoretisch nicht so verkehrt. Nun ich stelle noch das Portal für die U16-WM fertig, kannst mir ja sagen ob der dann so okay ist. Notfalls kannst du ja auch helfen (bin dafür jede Hilfe dankbar). Auch von den Charakteren usw. her (würdest du später noch welche hinzufügen oder entfernen?) LG Aki-chan86 21:09, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Guten Abend^^ Hey aki, schön, von Dir zu lesen.^^ wie Du ja sicher siehst, bin ich grade am Erstellen. Ist aber noch nicht ganz fertig, muss noch Kategorien einfügen.^^ Oh, vielen Dank für Dein Vetrauen. Klar, können wir für Schneiders Familie auch nen Artikel erstellen, da Du ja Marie auch bereits aufgenommen hast und es auch schon über Familie Misaki und Ohzora einen gibt. Man könnte auch einen über Hyugas Familie erstellen, was meinst Du? Ja, das U16-WM-Portal guck ich mir gleich an. Natürlich können wir auch noch viel mehr Charaktere mit aufnehmen. An mir solls nicht scheitern.^^ GLG Marnic 22:45 Uhr Toll dass du antwortest, ja, ich denke auch das Hyugas Familie auch mit reingehört. Kann mich ja dann ans Erstellen machen. Ich helf dir noch bei den RN (die sind im Datenbuch zum glück gut vorhanden) und bei der einen Vorlage. Finde deine beiden Artikel super und klasse, dass du mithilfst. GLG Aki-chan86 21:54, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich werd noch ganz rot.^^ Danke für Deine Hilfe. Das nenn ich mal Zusammenarbeit.XD Find ich super, dass Dir meine Artikel gefallen. Und es sollen auch nicht die letzten sein, wenns nach mir geht.;) Könntest Du dann auch gleich mal die Kategorien vervollständigen? Irgendwie lassen die sich bei mir nicht mehr entfernen, da ich da 'n Fehler gemacht hab. Wie kann ich denn überhaupt Kategorien löschen? Das Portal finde ich auch sehr gut gelungen. Auf Anhieb fällt mir jetzt kein Name ein, der da noch mit hin könnte, die wichtigsten Spieler hast Du ja mit aufgelistet. Aber vielleicht werden wir ja noch fündig.^^ Ach ja, und der Minato Gamo-Artikel gefällt mir auch richtig gut, bei Sano hab ich noch ein Bild gefunden.^^ Morgen gehts dann weiter mit dem Erstellen. Ich hab richtig Lust auf mehr bekommen.^^ GLG Marnic 23:05 Uhr Ich hab auch wieder Lust bekommen, morgen mach ich mal weiter. Heute abend les ich mal noch ein bisschen Manga (World Youth) weiter oder schreib an meiner FF weiter (wenn die nicht sehr grottig ist). Für die Kategorien geb ich dir den Tipp: Die erstellst du zuerst unter den Kategorieansicht in der Grafik-Ansicht. Dann findest du leichter die richtigen Kategorien und kannst die auch leicht, indem du sie Anklickst und wegmachst, löschen. Für die Kategorien Unvollständiger Artikel und Baustelle. Da gibts wie du ja schon bemerkt hast, spezielle Vorlagen die wir einfügen z.b. wenn ein Artikel zu kurz ist, keine Quellen hat oder noch unvollständig ist. Mehr dazu morgen ^^ LG Aki-chan86 22:27, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Na, wir sind ja schon ein ganzen Stück weiter voran gekommen. So kanns weitergehen.^^ Ach ja, deine FF. Zu der wollte ich ja auch noch. Naja, das muss ich dann wohl auf morgen verschieben. Werde mich jetzt auch erstmal verabschieden. Muss morgen früh raus. :( Ah, so geht das mit den Kategorien. Naja, das krieg ich auch schon noch irgendwann mal hin.^^ Okay, dann lass es Dir gut gehn heute abend noch. Bis morgen dann. XD GLG Marnic 23:35 Uhr 14.Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Du dir auch ^^. Bis morgen dann ^^. Muss mich auch mal ordentlich verabschieden. - Aki-chan86 22:51, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hey Marnic, schön zu sehen, dass du auch noch da bist ^^. Und ich entschuldige mich, dass ich wenig gemacht habe. Ich find es aber toll, dass du auch Artikel korrigierst (in besondere Wörter die zusammen geschrieben wurden, das kenn ich passiert auch immer mal sogar automatisch). Beste Grüße Aki-chan86 14:09, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi aki, danke für Deine Nachricht. Sooo wenig hast Du doch gar nicht gemacht.:D Wenn, dann muss ich mich wohl bei Dir entschuldigen, dass ich solange nicht da war.^^Ich finde Deine neuen Artikel super. Ein großes Lob von mir für Deine Arbeit. Natürlich, die Korrekturen mach ich gerne. Kein Mensch ist perfekt, auch ich mach noch viele Fehler. Da ist es doch gut, wenn wir mehrere Leute haben, die noch mal drüber schauen und ggf. was verbessern. Das kommt nur der Wiki wieder zugute.:) Mal sehn, ob ich demnächst auch mal wieder ein paar neue seiten beisteuern kann.^^ Wir sehn uns, aki. Machs gut. Lieben Gruß Marnic 19:05 Uhr 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallöchen mal wieder Hey Marnic, da Twenny nicht so aktiv zu sein scheint und du praktisch mein einziger Ansprechpartner bist, dachte ich ich schreibe dir auch was ich Twenny schrieb. Habe einige Ideen für das Wiki und würde mich über deine Meinung freuen: Ich würde gern einen Poll, d.h. eine zweimonatliche Umfrage auf der Hauptseite z.B. welches ist euer Lieblingsteam/Verein, Spieler, Hauptcharakter, Mangaserie etc. einbinden. Desweiteren könnte die Hauptseite ja auch mal wieder aktualisiert werden ^^. Ich werde außerdem auch einige Top10-Listen erstellen, dann haben unbekannte User die hier vorbei schauen vllt etwas zum voten und melden sich vllt schneller an. Zum Artikel des Monats kann ja ich eine Abstimmung im Forum immer machen, oder jeder schlägt einen Artikel vor für welchen dann per Poll abgestimmt wird. Außerdem hatte ich noch die Idee mehr Bilder in das Wiki einzubinden, von jedem Char in welcher Serie oder sogar je nachdem wie der Charakter auftaucht mind. aus jedem Arc ein Bild wie du ja sicher schon gemerkt hast (da bin ich ja schon teilweise fleißig dabei). Joah, das wars auch schon wieder und es tut mir leid wenn ich dich mit der Umfrage so überfalle. GLG Aki-chan86 19:54, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Fortsetzung von meiner Diskussionsseite Hallo noch mal Marnic, ich schreibe mal wieder hier, da meine Diskusseite sicherlich sosnst zu unübersichtlich wird. Wirklich echt tolle Artikel! Ein verdientes Lob, dagegen ist mein Redlink entfernen (die Serien sollten schon Richtig geschrieben sein, ja gerade Käse dagegen). Und es macht auch echt Spaß mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. ^^ Ich hätte es auch schöner gefunden, ebenso wie du, wenn Serien z.B. detailreicher z.B. dass der World Youth Arc mal richtig umgesetzt worden wäre. Wäre zu toll gewesen. Chars wie Misaki und das geschehen in der J. League etc. scheinen leider auch nur am Rande zu interessieren leider. Jopp, dass ist er. Naja, zu nem geringen Teil kann man Zeeman auch verstehen (wenns um die Meisterschaft geht und dann den Fehler den Genzo begannen hat) Aber generell versteh ichs nicht einen der besseren Männer (er hat ja wenn er mal nicht verletzt is so gut wie alles gehalten) gerade einen Garanten wenns um die Ligaplatzierung geht abzusägen ist irgendwie wirklich dumm °_°". Die Synchronsprecher in SK2006 sind auch nicht unbedingt mein Fall, da mag ich die alten. Was die Frage angeht, die U13 WM kommt zwar im Anime vor ist aber denke ich nicht richtig als kanonisch anzusehen, genau wie die ersten vier Filme. Was kanonisch ist richtet sich meist nach den Mangareihen. Würde gegen die Aufnahme eigentlich stimmen, aber informativ ist es leider auch. Man könnte auch noch eine Extraspalte in der Box machen. Zur Not schreibt man es in den Artikel (vllt sollten solche Auftritte auch unter weitere Auftritte bei den normalen Spielern in den Artikeln) Ja die Idee zu Willem und Potter ist gut und Gustav kann ich deine Aussage ebenfalls bejahen. Ich finds lustig wie manche nicht mal vom FC Grünwald auf den HSV kommen, wo da nur die Raute in SK2006 farb entfremdet ist. XD Roland ist schwerer, aber Rotburg und Grünwald xD. Hm, an alle Folgen kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern, kann ja gegebenen falls auch nochmal gucken. So ich mach mich weiter daran Redlinks etc. zu entfernen, dannach schreib ich mal wieder n Artikel ^^ GLG Aki-chan86 21:33, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Ich habe heute noch mit Twenny mal wieder sprechen können, er hat anscheinend zu tun, schaut aber nächste Woche mal wieder rein. ^^ Hey aki, das ist okay, zumal meine Diskussionsseite ja auch noch nicht so lang ist.^^ Vielen Dank, aber sei mal nicht so bescheiden. Deine Arbeit mit den Redlinks ist genauso wichtig und verdient ebenfalls hohe Anerkennung. Du musst ja schließllich viele Artikel durchgehn, das kostet ja auch ne Menge Zeit.:) Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich mich nochmal bei Dir bedanken, aki, dass Du jetzt auch bei Hirado die Rückennummern hinzugefügt hast und auch meinen Spielbericht etwas umgestaltet hast. Manchmal mach ich eben noch zu viele Verlinkungen.^^ Ja, was die Spiele der J.League und das Drumherum angeht, würde ich auch zu gerne mehr davon lesen. Vielleicht kann ja Twenny was dazu beisteuern, wenn er wieder kommt?! Super, dass Du Twenny erreicht hast, scheint ja nicht ganz so einfach zu sein.^^ Ich freu mich auf ihn.:) Jepp, er ist nunmal Japans bester Torwart (nix gegen Ken & Co.), aber Zeeman wollte da wohl seine Autorität behalten. Ähm, sag mal, ich hab irgendwo gelesen, dass Genzo durch diese Ausbootung den HSV dann verlassen hast. Stimmt das? Und ist es auch wahr, dass er dann zu Bayern gewechselt ist? Oder hat da wieder jemand nicht richtig recherchiert?^^ Finde übrigens die Synchro bei DtF auch besser. Ich kann mich auch gar nicht recht zB. bei Hyuga mit Yami-Yugis Stimme anfreunden.^^ Und das die deutsche Synchro den Namen von Hyuga verbockt hat, brauchen wir auch nicht zu erwähnen. Ja, das kann man so machen, wir fügen einfach eine Überschrift "Sonstige Auftritte" ein und dann erwähnen wir den Fiebertraumauftritt. Das klingt gut, aki. Also, jetzt im Text und nicht in der Box.:) Ja, die Raute und vor allem haben die in der HSV Jugend ja auch ähnliche Trikots an (Streifen) wie in den 80ern, daran hätte man es schon erkennen können.xD Rotburg, Grünwald, Roland, mehr deutsche Klubs wurden ja nicht verfremdet oder?^^ Gut, aki. Ich schreibe nachher auch noch einen kleinen Artikel. So langsam wächst es ja hier und gedeihet alles. Und immer schön Wasser geben.^^ Bis heute abend dann. GLG Marnic 16:43 Uhr 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Guten Abend lieber Marnic, vielen Dank wieder für dein Lob, aber es ist kein Problem für mich die Artikel da noch mal durchzugehen und wir helfen uns ja auch gegenseitig. Wenn du Fehler bei mir findest, kannst du sie auch einfach ausbessern. ^^ Ich halte es bei den Links meistens so, dass ich im gesamten Artikel den Namen von einem Charakter meist nur ein oder zwei Mal verlinke. (Immer beim ersten Auftauchen des Namens) Gut bei längeren Artikeln könnten es auch zwei oder dreimal sein. Twenny hatte sich einige tolle Notizen zur J.League und allgemein zum Road-Arc gemacht. Wenn einer das schreibt dann wahrscheinlich er. Hat auch schon den Artikel zu Barca, Alberto und Radunga geschrieben. Was Genzo angeht. In Millenium Dream ist er zu Bayern gewechselt (das ist aber nicht kanonisch, da es nur ein Traum ist und zu den Olympischen Spielen in Sydney (2000) spielt). Kann sein, dass das auch noch passieren wird, weil bisher nichts bekannt ist wohin er geht, nur dass er Bankwärmer war und in der Winterpause geht. Ziel noch unbekannt, aber in Millenium Dream sieht man auch Tsubasa und Familie (Sanae mit samt zwei Söhne) Ich denke dass Millenium Dream schon sowas wie ein Ausblick ist. Ich muss den Artikel in der Hinsicht nochmal ändern, will nix falsches verbreiten. Die Synchro in DtF war wirklich toll so Sprecher wie Nicholas König (Jun Misugi), Sascha Dräger, David C. Bunners hatten irgendwie teilweise mehr Charakter. Die alte Synchro hatte auch Fehler aber das japan. z (wird wie ein stimmhaftes s in Sonne gesprochen) war zu verkraften um Vergleich zum Fauxpas den du erwähnt hast xD. Nein, sind die einzigen drei großen Vereine wohl bisher. Paar andere tauchen im Manga mal auf wie Stuttgart, Köln, Gladbach, Dortmund etc. Bin mal gespannt wie Takahashi noch auf den Japaner-Boom in der BL reagieren wird, sollte er noch was schreiben. Er wird sich sicher freuen, dass so viele Spieler hier sind und eigentlich doch noch einmal mehr ein Pluspunkt für die BL (dass auch Genzo im Manga wenigstens weiter bei nem dt. Verein bleibt). Ich stelle erstmal das Netto Special fertig und dann werde ich weiter sehen. Also man schreibt sich ;) GLG Aki-chan86 18:02, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Nabend aki, genau wie Du sehe ich es auch, deshalb klappt das ja so prima mit uns beiden, aki.^^ Eigentlich hättest Du auch viel mehr als ein Lob verdient, bei dem was Du hier an Zeit investierst. Das ist schon ganz große Klasse.:) Ah okay, darauf hab ich auch noch nie geachtet, nur beim erstmaligen Erwähnen zu verlinken. Sollte ich mir vielleicht mal angewöhnen.;) Twenny schreibt auch tolle Artikel, wenn ich das mal so erwähnen darf.^^ Hm, gut, dann ist das auch wieder ne Fehlinfo von einer Fansite (glaub es war ctdream oder tsubasa.de) gewesen. Dort steht bei Genzos Vereinen als aktueller Verein Bayern München. Jepp, vor allem, da man Nicholas König vor kurzem mal im Fernsehen gesehen hat, seine Stimme hat wirklich was Markantes, die erkennt man sofort. Und Sascha Draeger hat zu Genzo auch besser gepasst, ebenso wie David C. Brunners zu Hyuga. Gut, Robin Kahnmeyer ist ein guter Ersatz für Sascha, mehr aber auch nicht. Das mit dem stimmhaften s gibts aber in echt auch schon. Beim VfB Stuttgart zum Beispiel spricht man Okazaki auch so aus, vielleicht haben sich die Synchro-Macher davon inspirieren lassen.^^ Ja, ich hoffe natürlich, dass Takahashi bald mal wieder was schreibt, es wäre auch schön, wenn dann das wieder verfilmt werden würde. Aber mal lieber nicht zu viel erwarten.^^ Dein Netto-Artkel liest sich großartig. Da muss ich Dich wieder loben, aki.^^ So, mein versprochener Artikel ist in Arbeit und wird gleich erstellt.^^ Bis dann. GLG Marnic 22:14 Uhr 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Nabend Marnic noch mal, Dein Artikel von Dr. Mendez ist aber auch echt wieder mal super ^^. Ich muss Dich auch mal wieder loben xD. Schon lustig, dass wir uns immer wieder gegenseitig loben, aber dass ich vielleicht auch gut so, macht die Arbeit hier um so mehr Spaß ^^. Jopp Twennys Artikel sind auch schön ausführlich ^^ Klasse wie sich das Wiki zur Zeit entwickelt. Hab nebenbei noch meine FF etwas aktualisiert, auch wenn Kapi 4 noch nicht richtig fertig ist, musste ich gleich Anfang von Kapi 5 noch reinstellen auf welchen ich doch ein bissel stolz bin. Was das stimmhafte s angeht, es ist einfach die richtige Aussprache ^^. Hör das ja auch immer im jap. Original wo ich immer noch mind. eine Folge CTJ pro Tag schaue. (Zwar nur die hälfte verstehe, aber das ist mir egal, trainiert ja nur) Aber zweites kann auch sein. CTJ ist cool (sry wenn ich jetzt was vorschwärme) aber find den Anime echt gut umgesetzt. Er ist dynamisch (Spiele ziehen sich nicht ganz so in die Länge), relativ nah am Manga (auch was Zeichenstil und Spielumsetzung betrifft), verfälscht nich so viel wie SK2006. Schade dass dieser Anime nicht in Japan beliebt war, sonst wär er richtig gut gewesen. SK2006 ist demnächst wieder mit japan. Synchro dran (hab ich lange nicht gesehen), dann hab ich keine nervenden Synchro-Sprecher und Aussprachefehler. xD So ich mach dann für heute auch erstmal wieder Schluss. Also bis demnächst ;) Viel Spaß GLG Aki-chan86 23:38, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Nabend aki:), Danke mal wieder für Dein Lob.^^ Dr. Mendez ist zwar kein so ganz wichtiger Charakter in der Serie, aber selbst zu solchen Charakteren fällt Einem schon was ein, was man schreiben könnte.^^ Genau das ist es. Man gibt sich Mühe, schreibt einen Artikel und bekommt dann ein positives Feedback. Wenn da irgendwer an unseren Artikeln rumnörgelt, soll er es erstmal besser machen.^^ Aber Deine Artikel lese ich auch total gern, aki. Und Du warst ja auch wieder fleißig heute. Also mach bitte unbedingt so weiter.:) Ja es macht echt Spaß hier, sich einzubringen. Bedauerlicherweise ist es nicht überall so. Hab da diesbezüglich auch schon mal schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. :( Ah, für Deine FF hast Du nebenbei auch noch Zeit...ich staune, wie Du das alles so unter einem Hut bringen kannst.^^ Na toll, schwärm ruhig weiter von CTJ, obwohl Du genau weißt, dass ich die Serie noch nie gesehen habe.^^ :P xD Aber so ist es wirklich. Die Originalsprache ist immer die Beste, bei den US-Serien ist es genauso. Verstehen tut man meist zwar nur die Hälfte, aber so kann man auch ne neue Sprache lernen. Japanisch ist aber trotzdem ganz schön schwer.^^ Danke, den werd ich haben. Und ich wünsch Dir auch viel Spaß, man sieht sich, aki. Vielleicht schaff ich heute noch nen Artikel, wenn nicht, kommen morgen eben zwei.^^ GLG Marnic 19:38 Uhr 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Guten Morgen Marnic, eigentlich hätte Dich diese Nachricht schon gestern Abend erreichen sollen, aber da mein Internet abgestürzt ist, als ich es abschicken wollte, bekommst Du sie jetzt. ^^ Ja, selbst wenn man nur zwei, drei Sätze zu einem Nebenchar erstellen kann ist das okay. Bei solchen Chars bleibt einem ja auch nichts übrig. ^^ Hauptsache es stehen ein paar Informationen im Artikel. Mir fällt noch ein, wenn du Auftritte der bestehenden Chars für die Fieberauftritte etc. ergänzen willst, kannst du das gerne machen. Wie gesagt unter sonstige/weitere Auftritte ^^. Das wäre auch eine Bereicherung für das Wiki. Konnte gestern nichts mehr erstellen, da ich nach Hause zur Familie gefahren bin. Aber dafür bring ich heute auch wieder ein zwei Artikel ein. Und hab zu den Mayers was raus gefunden: Im Deutschen Manga heißen die beiden Mayers (HSV und Bayern) Maier und der aus der Natio Meyer °.°". Ich glaube, da ändere ich in diese Hinsicht ab, abgesehen von Manfred Magnus (Margus), welcher ja mit Felix Magath bezeichnet wird, denke ich sollten wir uns zum großen Teil schon an die dt. Übersetzungen halten soweit sie reichen (also nur Originalarc), damit Fans welche nur die dt. Mangas und Animes kennen nicht noch zusätzlich verwirrt werden. ^^ Das mit dem kritisieren kenne ich leider auch viel zu gut. Erst einmal von meinem längsten Artikel (siehe Grammatik, Rechtschreibung), wo ich zweimal kritisiert worden bin. Die Leute haben zwar angeboten, den Artikel zu korrigieren, aber später kam nix. Dabei vergessen sie, dass sie auch gleich im Artikel arbeiten können. Solange inhaltlich nichts verfälscht wird, habe ich nichts dagegen wenn man meine Rechtschreibung gleich korrigiert, dafür bin ich eher dankbar. Aber ich glaube, dass Thema hatten wir ja schon mal. Zum anderen kenn' ich es aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki (bin da ja auch sehr aktiv gewesen und hab das Wiki hochgezogen, ähnlich wie das CT Wiki jetzt, zusammen mit einigen netten Personen), wo ich Fans, welche FanArts (sind da nicht erlaubt, weil es dazu mehr FA gibt als zu CT wette ich und Artikel mit FA zu gehauen werden könnten) in Artikel bringen, wir dort ein funktionierendes System haben oder spammen, leider auch mal darauf hinweisen muss, dass sowas nichts im Wiki zu suchen hat. Es ist nicht sicher unbedingt leicht für sie gleich mit Hinweisen oder Kritik begrüßt zu werden (wobei wir da auch ne nette Begrüßungsnachricht haben - sowas könnte ich hier auch noch schreiben/einbauen oder persönlich Leute begrüßen ^^). Leider geht es auch oftmals nicht ohne solche Hinweise (damit das Miteinander reibungslos funktioniert). Und hinzu kommt, jeder fast sowas auch oftmals anders auf. Kann auch sein, dass ich in den anderen Wikis strenger bin/erscheine, weil es mehr Leute gibt oder weil die Altersgruppe in den anderen Wikis niedriger ist als hier und das Wiki dort schon ziemlich gut ausgebaut ist. Aber ich freu mich wenn dort auch Auftritte ergänzt werden, nur kann man da die Leute leider auch nicht immer loben, weil es so viele sind. Es gibt unterschiedliche Reaktionen von Entschuldigungen, wie du sie am Ende meiner Diskussionsseite findest bis zu weiterem Spam (wo Leute dann zu Trollen werden etc.) Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich es Dir schon so ähnlich mal geschrieben xD. Die FF habe ich vor meiner wieder entflammten Wiki-Leidenschaft etwas weiter getrieben. Jetzt habe ich wieder nicht so viel Kreativität dazu (hab nur die neuen Teile etwas spät reingestellt.) Aber ich glaube, sie ist immer noch sehr statisch, wird bestimmt länger, weil ich das Drumherum immer noch beschreibe xD, wer sich wie verhält oder Gesten und Mimiken einbringe. Wenn du da Rechtschreibfehler entdecken solltest, kannst du sie auch ausbessern ^^. Bei CT J kannst Du bei Eliteanimes mal in die Streams, die ersten zwei Folgen (ist der World Youth-Arc) reingucken ^^. Hoffe er wird dir gefallen, natürlich nur wenn du Zeit hast. Das Grundschulturnier wurde nie gesubbt, weil das eh aus den anderen Serien bekannt ist (mit kleinen Änderungen, wurde z.B. die Folge "Die Europareise" zusammen mit den Problemen von den Furanos in einer Folge verpackt, deren Trainer/Clubpräsident krank ist). Ich kenn' den Subber aus dem Bospo und kann mal fragen, ob er die anderen Streams evtl. noch bei Eliteanimes hochstellen kann. Japanisch ist schwer. Übrigens zu den Synchrosprechern xD: Habe nebenbei gerade Notruf Hafenkante laufen und sehe/höre die dt. Synchrostimme von Captain Janeway, Gertie Honeck - gleich sofort erkannt xD (mag Star Trek übrigens ganz gern, insbesondere Raumschiff Enterprise und Voyager). So und jetzt mach ich mich mal noch ans Werk, danach muss ich auch wieder was für die Schule tun ^^ (Auswertungen hab ich ja auch leider noch zu machen). Viel Spaß Dir auch noch. GLG Aki-chan86 09:51, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Und meine Rechtschreibung/Grammatik ist wirklich wieder mal schlecht xD. Hey aki, ich musste eben wieder schmunzeln, als ich mir Deine Antwort noch mal durchgelesen hab.^^ Na, da hattest Du aber Glück, dass es mit dem Text kopieren noch ging, oder musstest Du etwa das alles nochmal neu schreiben? Oh Mann, ich weiß noch, wie ich geflucht hatte, als mir mein Compi auch mal abschmierte, den Text durfte ich dann total neu schreiben. Mann war ich sauer.^^ Na klar füge ich die Fieberauftritte noch bei den einzelnen Charas mit dazu. Sind ja nicht allzuviele.^^ Da bekomme ich wenigstens auch mal was zu tun.xD Okay, dann nehm ich noch ein paar Nebencharas mit auf, mir würden noch ein paar einfallen.^^ Jepp, dass die den Magnus auch gern Magath nennen, hab ich auch schon gehört. in der deutschen Synchro zu SK2006 heißt der sogar Manfred Magath, also nicht mal Felix. Da kommt man echt durcheinander. Und bei den Meyers sowieso. Ich glaube, da ist es auch besser, wenn Du das änderst. Du kennst Dich da besser aus, als ich, welcher Meyer wo hingehört.xD Naja, das CTWiki ist wirklich mein erstes Wiki, wo ich aktiv mitwirke(n kannxD). Aber ich bin ja noch in diversen anderen Foren unterwegs (ja, das www ist weit verzweigt^^) und da gab es mal eine Community, die nur rumgemeckert hat, egal was man gepostet hat und so. Und außerdem musste man vorher fragen, ob das Posten so in Ordnung geht. Also das war keine schöne Erfahrung.:( Insofern bin ich froh, dass es im www auch nette Seiten mit besonders netten Leuten wie Dich gibt, aki. Hast gemerkt? Vorher warst Du nur "nett", jetzt bist Du schon "besonders nett". Also wurdest Du schon befördert. :P Nee, wenn in meinen Texten was verbessert wird, bin ich auch der Letzte, der was dagegen sagt. Dafür bin ich auch immer dankbar, und das sollte eigentlich immer so sein.:) Ja, stimmt. Jeder Mensch reagiert eben anders auf Kritik, einer macht sofort dicht und ein anderer mosert selber los. Wow, also bist Du, was Wikis angeht schon ein alter Hase (sorry für den Ausdruck^^). Da kann man ja schon seine Erfahrungen sammeln und weiß so ungefähr, wie es bei nem Wiki läuft. Find ich prima. Und Du bleibst natürlich mein Ansprechpartner.:) Und zu mir warst Du jedenfalls noch nicht streng.^^ Aber es kann natürlich sein, dass in solchen Foren wie das Warrior Cats Wiki, die Altersgruppe noch niedrig ist und man daher auch mal aufn Tisch hauen muss. Alles sachlich, klar, aber die verstehen es dann oftmals falsch und es kommt zu Reibereien. Hm, wüsste jetzt nicht, dass ich das schon mal gelesen habe, aber kein Problem, wann Du das schon erwähnt hattest. Dann hab ich wohl nicht "zugehört".xD Wo wir gerade beim Thema Ansprechpartner sind... Ich habe bei Deinen Spielervorbildern ( Forum: Spielervorbilder und reale Spieler in CT ), noch zwei hinzugefügt, die Tsubasa in einer Folge namentlich erwähnt (und noch einen dritten^^). Was meinst Du, könnten wir dann auch einige Spieler, die in der Serie jetzt nicht erwähnt werden, aber dennoch in den Aufgeboten drin stehen, wie hier zB bei FC Barcelona, dann dort auch die realen Vorbilder nennen, falls sie bekannt sind? Nee, lass mal aki. Die FF bleibt Dein Gebiet, da trau ich mich nicht ran.^^ Aber lesen tu ich sie auf jeden Fall mal.:) Ah, danke. Den Link hab ich mal notiert. Nö, fürs Grundschulturnier brauch ich keine Subs, aber ab den Shingo-Folgen dann schon.;) Naja, ein Trekkie bin ich nicht gerade^^, aber es gibt einige Folgen von TNG, die ich mir runtergeladen hab und auch immer wieder gern angucke. P.S.: Kennst Du eigentlich die Star Trek Wiki?^^ Okay aki, dann machs mal gut und vor allem nicht zu viel büffeln, sind doch Ferien oder?^^ Bis bald und sei schön lieb.:) GLG Marnic 15:24 Uhr 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Doch kein Weltuntergang heute. Hab ganz umsonst Hamsterkäufe gemacht.^^ Hey noch mal lieber Marnic, hab den Text nochmal schreiben müssen, war in dem Augenblick als es abgeschmiert ist auch wirklich etwas sauer, aber da hab ich auch nicht so viel geschrieben gehabt wie heute morgen. Danke auch für Deine vielen netten Worte ^^ Zu den verschiedenen Übersetzungen, es ist echt schwer zu Mal ich teilweise die Übersetzung von den Franzosen (notfalls muss ich romanisieren) haben und die deutschen Mangas und Animes. Sollte mal bei Magnus echt mal überlegen, ob ich den Manfred Magnus nicht in Manfred Magath umbenenne, da es auch dem eigentlich jap. romanisierten Namen entspricht (und im Anime auch noch vorkommt). Ich weiß gerade nicht wie tsubasa.de dann drauf gekommen ist, ihn Magnus zu nennen. Kann nur spekulieren: Vielleicht ein Tippfehler (die Seite besteht auch schon ziemlich lange schon bestimmt seit 2002/03 in der Drehe) oder aber man hat sich verhört und es liegt daran, dass es sich bei uns so eingebürgert und Road to 2002 erst 2006 in Deutsch ausgestrahlt wurde die Mangas erst etwa 2005/06 in Deutschland von der U16-WM erschienen. Und tsubasa.de/ct-dream mit den sie sich zusammen getan haben, ja auch nicht immer 100% akkurat. Zeigt sich bei der Auer/Jaller-Sache, bei der HSV-Maier/Natio-Meyer, bei den Infos vom Netto-Special (was den Fotocomic betrifft). Es ist die Top-Seite klar was CT angeht und die Leute(, hab ja auch mit dem jetzigen Admin auch zu tun) sind nett und haben dazu beigesteuert, dass die Mangas in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurden, allerdings sollten wir schon akkurater sein und keine Falschinformationen verbreiten. Das fällt nur auf uns zurück. ^^ Wenn sich etwas eingebürgert hat ist es auch kaum aus den Köpfen der Leute zu bekommen :/ (hab früher auch nicht alles hinterfragt) Wie ist Deine Meinung dazu? Das ist dann wirklich schlecht, wenn du nur vorgeschrieben bekommst. Kenn da ne Wiki (keine von Wikia), eine Forum-Wiki, da gucken sich die Admins deine Änderungen erst mal immer durch und wenn es denen nicht passt, hast du Pech, dass deine Sachen auch nicht veröffentlicht werden. Das ist arg unfair, weil du vielleicht ne Menge Arbeit in einen Artikel gesteckt hast. Bei Wikipedia mag das Sinn machen, aber bei einer anderen Wiki nicht, da Artikel sonst nicht vorangetrieben und weiter entwickelt werden können. Ich gucke zwar auch gerne Beiträge durch aber nur um Spam zu entfernen, Sachen zu korrigieren, vielleicht richtig zu stellen oder zu ergänzen, damit es inhaltlich stimmt. Danke für deine Beförderung ^^, dass ist wirklich lieb von Dir, fühle mich auch geehrt auch was den Ansprechpartner betrifft. Ich freue mich auch Dich in gewissen Sachen als Ansprechpartner zu haben, da ich auch manche Sachen schlecht allein entscheiden kann. Hier bin ich ja auch schon seit 2009 dabei, ich hätte das Wiki wie gesagt noch vorantreiben können. Wobei manch andere Admins ja auch sagen ich sei streng (kenn z.B. den Admin vom Sonic Wiki, der mir das gesagt hat xD). Ja, die sollten wir auch noch hinzufügen, ebenso die italienischen Juve-Spieler etc., ich habe erstmal nur die aufgezählt die mir spontan eingefallen sind. ^^ Bei den Road-Arc Sachen ist es auch klar, dass die Mannschaften alle entfremdet wurden etc. TNG ist auch nicht schlecht. Ja das Memory Alpha (und es gibt noch ein Memory Beta und Gamma wenn ich mich nicht irre) ist schon Wahnsinn. Die sind ja auch dabei alle klitzekleinen Charaktere ohne Namen überall aufzulisten, welche mal in irgendeiner Folge aufgetaucht sind. Kein Wunder, dass sie so viele Seiten haben. Das ist schon arg verrückt. Dafür ist es ja bei uns so, dass wir Spiele beschreiben xD. Stell dir vor wir würden Zuschauer 1-3123242 auflisten xD. (Scherz) Haha, ja der berühmte Weltuntergang, ich lach mich morgen um 12 oder 11 sowas von ins Fäustchen, wenn überall auf der Welt der 21. vorbei ist xD Ja, aber naja die Auswertung muss ich noch in einer Woche fertig bekommen. ^^ Joah, man schreibt sich dann oder sieht sich vielleicht auch mal im Chat. ;) GLG Aki-chan86 16:58, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey kleine aki:), ja, ich muss Dich doch aufbauen, gerade weil das so ärgerlich ist, wenn auf einmal alles weg ist. Aber das mach ich gern.^^ Naja, dann bin ich der Meinung, dass wir dass vielleicht doch auf Manfred Magath ändern sollten. Ich will auch nicht, dass wir was auf die Mütze kriegen, sollten wir falsche Wahrheiten verbreiten. Wir sind schließlich ein ordentliches Wiki.^^ Obwohl es wirklich sauschwer ist, da im Anime die Namen teilweise auch voneinander abweichen. Wie ist das eigentlich mit Trainer Barnevelt (hoffe, der ist so richtig geschrieben^^), heißt der Bondscoach der Niederländer im Freundschaftspiel gegen Japan wirklich so oder ist da auch was verfremdet worden wie bei Eduard (=van Saal)? Auch komisch, dass sie die holländischen Namen allgemein so französisch klingend gemacht haben (Bernard, Eduard usw.), aber das liegt wohl eher daran, dass sie die französische Übersetzung ins Deutsche mit übernommen haben?! Ja, genau so ist es mir auch ergangen. Da gibt man sich echt Mühe und verfasst einen wirklich tollen Artikel und die Admins dort hatten nix besseres zu tun, als den Artikel so zu verunstalten, dass er völlig sinnfrei wurde, danach hatten sie ihn dann auch wieder rausgeschmissen. Mich dann auch, als ich mich darüber aufgeregt hatte. :( Ich glaube, das Forum gibts auch nicht mehr, für mich schon lange nicht mehr, seitdem hatte ich die Seiter auch nicht wieder besucht. Ach, kein Ding aki. Was die Wiki-Arbeit angeht, bist Du nun mal die Expertin hier und bei Fragen wende ich mich grundsätzlich an die Experten.^^ Und außerdem hast Du mir bisher alles geduldig und verständlich erklärt, wenn ich was wissen wollte. Da stimmt das Vertrauen einfach, auch weil Du mal zu mir kommst, wenn Du mal einen Rat brauchst (meine Tür ist imer offen für Dich). Das zeigt doch, was für ein Admin Du bist, einfach ein großartiger und auf keinen Fall ein eingebildeter, so wie mach andere (siehe oben).:) Und eine strenge aki hab ich noch nicht kennengelernt und will ich auch nicht. Ich mag die liebe aki eher.:P Ja, das mit den Spielern ist mir aufgefallen, als ich den Barcelona-Kader durchgegangen bin. Da kamen mir einige Namen bekannt vor, deshalb hatte ich nochmal nachgefragt.:) Aber okay, dann trag ich die auch mit ein, auch die von Juve, kein Problem.:) Och nee, also so sehr brauchen wir nun auch nicht ins Detail gehen.xD Ich denke, wenn wir die Spieler, sonstige Charaktere, Mannschaften und Spiele hier reinstellen, bleibt das übersichtlich. Aber das bekommen wir hin.:) Na dann viel Spaß bei Deiner Auswertung, ich kann Dir da leider wohl nicht helfen. Aber denk dran, nächste Woche ist Weihnachten und Du musst mir noch 'n Geschenk kaufen.xD Spaß beiseite aki. ich wünsch Dir nochn schönen Abend. Meine beiden Artikel erstell ich aber noch.^^ Klar können wir gerne mal chatten. Da müssen wir uns vorher aber nur absprechen, wann wir uns treffen wollen.:) Bis dann, man sieht sich.:) GLG Marnic 22:34 Uhr 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Moin lieber Marnic, Deine Aufmunterungen sind auch immer sehr nett und die Artikel wieder mal gelungen. Bei Willem müssen wir mehr auf den Manga hinweisen, aber das muss ich oder Twenny mal erledigen. Aber ansonsten super und bei Otto Meier könnte man auch überlegen noch eine Überschrift mit Auftritt oder sowas, so wie das bei den Spielern ist hinzuzufügen, aber das ist jetzt nicht so dringend.^^ So, ich hab gestern Nacht noch mal intensivst nachgeforscht, was die ganzen Namensabweichungen betrifft. Was die Maiers betrifft hab ichs in einem franz. Wiki gefunden, aber ich kanns mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass die ein und die selbe Person sind (du hast ja die Bildquellen ^^). So und das mit Magnus muss wohl aus einer der inoffiziell übersetzten Videospielen stammen. Die Videospiele sind zwar im Internet als ROM etc. (und Fans haben sie übersetzt) erhältlich, wurden aber meist nie außerhalb von Japan irgendwo normal übersetzt veröffentlicht. Sollte man sich wirklich erstmal nur an offiziell übersetzte Quellen halten. Barnevelt oder Barnveld wie ich bei den Franzosen mal wieder gelesen habe (hat nich mal tsubasa.de, oder ich irre mich), aber ich glaube er kommt auch nicht im Manga vor. Ebenso wie Gustav, der auch nirgends im Manga auftaucht, denn das Holland-Japan-Spiel entstand abgewandelt aus dem Film "The Strongest Opponnent! Holland Youth!" (da ist der Trainer von denen nicht mal zu sehen) und in Final Countdown ist Johann Cruyff Trainer der Oranjes. (Takahashi ist schon echt lustig, dass er reale Personen sogar mehrfach einbindet - Brian Cruyfford und Johann Cruyff im selben Mangaspecial XD) Notfalls fragen wir nochmal Twenny, was der dazu meint, wenn er auftaucht. Vielen Lieben Dank auch für Dein Vertrauen und das tolle Lob. ^^ Ich denke auch nicht, dass Du mich hier je streng erleben wirst. Wie gesagt, die Gemeinschaft in unserem Wiki ist ja klein aber fein. Man kann auch Lösungen auch für manche Probleme nicht alleine finden, dazu gehören auch Meinungen und Standpunkte mehrerer Personen. Man muss ja mehrere Meinungen unter einen Hut bringen, dass sich eine Hälfte auf den Schlipps getreten fühlt, ist auch klar. Glaube z.B. dass sich durch die Magnus in Magath-Umbennung z.B. die Fans (die alten Hasen) die es nicht anders gewohnt sind auch irrtiert fühlen, weil sies nicht anders kennen. Es gibt ja auch so viele Spieler und sonstige Chars etc. und die alle zu erstellen etc. ist auch echt Arbeit oder erstmal überlegen, ob Daten die im Internet zu finden sind auch überhaupt stimmen (wie Übersetzungen sind etc.) Am besten einige andere Meinungen einholen. Ja, chatten vielleicht irgendwann am Abend oder so. Ich wünsch dir auch einen schönen Tag mal wieder und man sieht sich. Dann muss ich auch mal wieder n Artikel erstellen, damit das Wiki hier vorankommt oder Namen umbenennen Redlinks entfernen. ^^ GLG Aki-chan86 08:53, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ebenfalls Moin aki:), vielen Dank für Dein Lob und auch für die Hinweise. Bei Willem hab ich gleich mal in Bezug auf den Manga was dazu geschrieben. Das hatte ich gestern vergessen, nochmit zu erwähnen. Kannst es Dir ja noch mal angucken, ob das so geht, dann braucht Twenny oder Du da nix mehr zu schreiben. Hm, reicht es dann aus, wenn ich bei Otto Meier aus "Quellen" "Quellen und Auftritte" mache? Weil die Auftritte sind ja irgendwie die selben. Ist aber kein peoblem, wenn ich noch ne Extra-Überschrift mit einfüge. Platz genug ist ja da.xD Sag mal, schläftst Du irgendwann auch mal? xD Ist ja unglaublich, was Du alles fürs Wiki opferst, sogar Deinen Schlaf. Andererseits find ich das super, wie viel Gedanken Du Dir stets machst, um das Wiki immer weiter zu verbessern. Ganz toll, aki.:) Denke auch nicht, vor allem, als ich die Bilder gesehen hab, das kann nie und nimmer derselbe Meyer sein. Aber Du hast Recht, wir halten uns lieber an die offiziell übersetzten Sachen, da kann man denke ich mal, nix falsch machen.;) Also bleibt es bei Magnus erstmal so wie es ist? Nee, auf tsubasa.de gibt es Barnevelt nicht. Wir können ihn aber ohne Probleme trotzdem hier einstellen. Er ist vermutlich dem realen Coach Dick Advocaat nachempfunden, da es sich hier um die WM 2002 handelt und er dort damaliger holländischer Coach war. Genauso ist es mit Trainer Louboir (richtig geschrieben?^^) dem japanischen Coach. Denn Japan hatte 2002 den Franzosen Phillippe Troussier als Trainer. Das könnte man daher ableiten.:) Naja, warten wir mal ab, was ich so verzapfen werde. Dann kann ich was erleben.^^ Dann gibts Haue von aki.xD Natürlich, die Zusammenarbeit untereinander ist wichtig, auch dass man sich abspricht. Aber das klappt ja bisher bestens. An mir solls jedenfalls nicht scheitern, dass es auch so bleibt.:) Ach ja, danke auch noch mal fürs Kategorien hinzufügen, das hab ich bei einigen Charas übersehen, aber gut, dass Du da nochmal drüberschaust.^^ Also, ich hab das bisher meist so gemacht, mich an die Animes zu orientieren, bei Rika Ozawa, doer auch bei Dr. Mendz. Könnte ich bei Sergei, dem Platzwart auch so machen.:) Ja, mal sehn, wie ich abends Zeit hab, da ich eigentlich noch wegfahren wollte, aber wenn ich so ausm Fenster gucke, steigt bei uns der Schneepegel, da lass ich das wohl lieber.^^ Wenns heute nicht klappt, dann eben nächstes Mal, aki. Ausgehoben ist ja nicht aufgeschoben. Aber Bock zum Chatten hätt ich schon.^^ Gut aki, wir sehn uns dann. Bleib schön gesund (mal was Anderes zum Abschied^^). GLG Marnic 14:10 Uhr 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC)